Codex for Rise of the OSA
by Arisentactica
Summary: Specs and Descriptions for the ships being used in Rise of the OSA
1. Codex Info

**A/N: This is the Codex for Rise of the OSA (will be published soon). let me know if you'd like Halo ships included. I will not be including any established technology like MAC guns, Ion Cannons or Turbolasers (look them up if you want more info besides what is in the fic). Mass Drivers are really scaled down versions of MAC guns that Mass Effect technology allows.**

 **Star Wars and Halo don't belong to me! They go to Lucasfilm and 343 Industries respectively!**

 **Onto the Codex!**

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **New Class Modernization Project:**

The New Class Modernization Project was made so that the OSA members could better defend themselves from pirate or hostile alien attacks. The new classes include the first generation Star Destroyer line, as well as ships from the Mon Calamari and Quarren.

 **Second Generation Star Destroyer Line:**

With the _Venator_ , _Centurion_ , _Victory_ , and _Imperator_ Star Destroyers in production, high ranking Admirals noted key weaknesses in the ships, weaknesses that needed to be fixed. Kuat Drive Yards and Coruscant Drive Yards were tasked with improving the Star Destroyer designs and creating new designs to keep interest in the Star Destroyer line.

* * *

 **A/N: Will be adding more ships later. Let me know if you guys would like some new halo ships. See you in the next one!**


	2. Star Destroyers

**A/N: Here is the list of Star Destroyers that will be in Rise of the OSA Mon Cal ships will be in the next update.**

 **I don't own Star Wars! That goes to Lucasfilm.**

 **Also a squadron of fighters is usually 12 in the Star Wars mithos so that's what I'm sticking with**

* * *

 **Star Destroyers:**

Designs that were influenced by the UNSC's angular and dagger shaped ONI Prowlers and Longsword fighters, the Star Destroyer warship line was made to be the main warships of the species of the OSA that didn't have navies of their own.

 **Venator-class Star Destroyer:**

Designed by Lira Blissex, the _Venator_ was used by a number of species, including Humanity, due to it's multirole capability. This carrier/cruiser is the first of its class alongside the Centurion-class Star Destroyer.

Length: 1,137 meters

Armament:

8 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets

2 Medium dual turbolaser cannons

52 Point-defense laser cannons

6 Tractor beam projectors

4 Heavy proton torpedo tubes

16 torpedoes per tube

Complement:

35 squadrons (including bombers)

 **Centurion-class Star Destroyer**

A modernization of a battlecruiser of the same name that was used by a government that fell long ago, the _Centurion_ -class was redesigned by the Mandalorians with modern technology that allowed it to be a good cover for the Venator when used together.

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament:

18 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

4 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons per battery

12 Heavy Ion Cannon Batteries

3 Heavy Ion Cannons per battery

54 Quad Point-defense Laser Cannon Batteries

9 Assault Concussion Missile Launchers

30 missiles per launcher

5 Proton Torpedo Launchers

20 torpedoes per launcher

8 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

7 squadrons & 8 fighters (including bombers)

 **Victory-class Star Destroyer**

Designed by the famed Walex Blissex (Didn't make that up), the _Victory_ was designed to be a battleship/long range bombardment cruiser. Made to work well with the _Venator_ -class and _Centurion_ -class Star Destroyers, the _Victory_ -class filled in holes that the _Venator_ and _Centurion_ left open. It's design was influenced by the UNSC's angular ship building practice and the earlier _Venator_ -class It was slightly more maneuverable than the _Venator_ due to it being smaller, but more heavily armed and armoured, causing it to be slower than it's sister designs in the SD line.

Length: 900 meters

Armament:

20 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

10 Quad Turbolaser Batteries

40 Dual Turbolaser Batteries

80 Concussion Missile Launchers

15 missiles per launcher

20 Assault Concussion Missile Launchers

4 missiles per launcher

10 Quad Laser Point-defense Cannons

10 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

2 squadrons (including bombers)

 **Imperator-class Star Destroyer**

The flagship of the Star Destroyer line. Battleship down to the keel on which it was built on. This ship was designed by the daughter of Walex Blissex, Lira Blissex. The design was inspired by her earlier _Venator_ -class and her father's _Victory_ -class. Armour plating up it's armpits and the weapons to go with it, the _Imperator_ -class was made to be the command ship of any Star Destroyer fleet it finds itself in.

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament:

60 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

4 heavy turbolaser cannons per battery

60 Ion Cannons

6 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Turrets

2 Dual Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets

2 Quad Heavy Turbolaser Cannons

3 Triple Medium Turbolaser Cannons

2 Medium Turbolaser Cannons

10 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

6 squadrons (including bombers)

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be the Mon Cala and Quarren ships. Let me know if you'd like halo ships included in this Codex.**


	3. Mon Cal and Quarren Ships

**A/N: And here are the Mon Cala and Quarren ships. Enjoy!**

 **P.S: Same rule as before for 12 fighters make a squadron!**

* * *

Mon Cala & Quarren Ships:

Ships made by the species from the planet of Mon Cala, the ships were known for their armour and shielding. However, the Quarren designed ships were known for being glass cannons, ships that are heavily armed, but are lacking in the armour and shielding department. In contrast, the Mon Calamari designs favor durability over firepower.

Quarren ships:

 _Recusant_ -class Destroyer

This ship was originally designed by the Quarren, but the CIS stole the plans for the Galactic Civil War. The _Recusant_ -class was made to be a support to the MC80 Star Cruiser line.

Length: 1,187 meters

Width: 157 meters

Height: 163 meters

Armament:

1 Prow Heavy Dual Turbolaser Cannon

4 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons

6 Heavy Turbolaser Turrets

5 Turbolaser Cannons

30 Dual Laser Cannons

12 Dual Light Turbolaser Cannons

60 Point-defense Laser Cannons

Complement:

6 squadrons (including bombers)

Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer

This ship was the pride and joy of the Quarrens before the OSA entered the Galactic Civil War. It was unusually heavily armoured and shielded for a Quarren design and had the weapons to make it a rival of the _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer. The only downside of the ship was the spire that was on the back of the ship that towered over the rest of it.

Length: 1,088 meters

Width: 198 meters

Height: 374 meters

Armament:

14 Quad Heavy Turbolaser Cannons

34 Dual Laser Cannons

2 Heavy Ion Cannons

12 Point-defense Ion Cannons

102 Proton Torpedo Launchers

8 torpedoes per launcher

5 Flak Guns

8 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

20 squadrons (including bombers)

Mon Calamari ships:

MC80 Liberty Star Cruiser

The first of the Star Cruiser line of warships made by the Mon Calamari, the MC80 _Liberty_ is heavily armoured, more so than the _Providence_ -class of the Quarren, but lightly armed in comparison. Mon Calamari shipbuilding philosophy is durability over firepower in this design stage. It borrowed from the Star Destroyer line in its shape, being a bulbous arrowhead design with the sides extended by thinner wings that held more weapons and tractor beam projectors, making the _Liberty_ a ship to be cautious with.

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament:

48 Dual Turbolaser Batteries

20 Heavy Dual Ion Cannon Batteries

6 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

3 squadrons (including bombers)

MC80a Star Cruiser

A variation of the contemporary MC80 _Liberty_ Star Cruiser, the MC80a's design differed from its predecessor by being more of a bulbous bullet instead of a arrowhead design of the _Liberty_. It was upgraded with the addition of several Concussion Missile launchers and an addition hangar bay pair, doubling the fighter complement. It was sometimes called the MC80 _Independence_ and later, more advanced models, were called the MC80 _Justice_.

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament:

48 Turbolaser Cannons

20 Ion Cannons

4 Concussion Missile Tubes

16 missiles per ship

6 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

6 squadrons (including bombers)

MC80b Star Cruiser

The last in the MC80 line, the MC80b took lessons from both the _Liberty_ and MC80a, as well as design aspects from both of them. It was more heavily armoured than the previous MC80s and its weapon layout was changed to cover all sides of the ship. It was the beast of the MC80 line and was the flagship line until the first of the MC90 line was commissioned.

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament:

48 Turbolaser Batteries

3 turbolaser cannons per battery

20 Ion Cannon Batteries

2 ion cannons per battery

4 Assault Concussion Missile Launchers

32 concussion missiles per launcher

8 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

8 squadrons (including bombers)

MC90 Star Cruiser

The flagship of the Star Cruiser series of warships, the MC90 was built as a small battleship. It had a very slim profile and the toughness that the MC line was known for, only this time, it had the armament to match that toughness.

Length: 1,255 meters

Armament:

75 Turbolaser Batteries

4 turbolaser cannons per battery

30 Ion Cannon Batteries

2 Ion cannons per battery

6 Proton Torpedo Launchers

16 torpedoes per launcher

165 Point-defense Laser Cannons

8 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

6 squadrons of fighters (including bombers)

 _Mediator_ -class Battlecruiser

The first and only dreadnought design that the Mon Calamari would create, the _Mediator_ took all the lessons from the MC line and expanded them exponentially. It was a beast of a ship at over 7 kilometers long and had the toughness that the Mon Calamari ships were known for.

Length: 8,500 meters

Armament:

90 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

4 heavy turbolaser cannons per battery

200 Turbolaser Batteries

4 turbolaser cannons per battery

20 Heavy Ion Cannon Batteries

4 heavy ion cannons per battery

100 Ion Cannon Batteries

2 ion cannons per battery

32 Point-defense Laser Cannon Batteries

4 laser cannons per battery

32 Heavy Proton Torpedo Launchers

30 heavy proton torpedoes per launcher

20 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

24 squadrons of fighters (including bombers)

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know if you guys would like some Halo ships in here. See you in the next one!**

 **Arisentactica over and out**


	4. 2nd Gen Star Destroyers

**A/N: Welcome back to the Codex of the OSA! Here is the second generation of Star Destroyers that will be implemented later on in Rise of the OSA. Speaking of Rise of the OSA, the teaser for the first chapter is out! Check it out under Halo and Mass Effect Crossovers (couldn't make it do Halo, Star Wars, and Mass Effect sorry)**

* * *

Second Generation Star Destroyers:

The Star Destroyers showed promise in testing and they did their designated jobs well enough that the new shipyards over Coruscant decided to commission new designs for the Star Destroyer line that used the lessons learned from the first gen SDs and design the new warships with those lessons in mind.

 _Legacy_ -class Star Destroyer

The _Legacy_ -class Star Destroyer was somewhat of a hybrid design between the _Venator_ -class and _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyers in both size and armament. One of two unique features of the _Legacy_ was that it didn't have any sort of bridge tower that was present in the _Venator_ , _Victory_ and _Imperator_ Star Destroyers. The other unique feature of the _Legacy_ was a pair of Ball joint heavy laser turrets that could fire a steady laser beam for 1 minute that was used to either punch through armour or drain the shields on a target. It lacked in fighter complement however, having 3 squadrons in it's hangar bay, only 12 more fighters/bombers than the contemporary _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer.

Length: 1,400 meters

Armament:

12 Quad Heavy Turbolaser Turrets

2 Ball-joint Convergent Laser Cannon Turrets

2 Heavy Ion Cannon batteries

10 Dual Turbolaser Cannons

10 Ion Cannons

60 Point Defense Laser Cannons

10 Heavy Proton Torpedo Tubes

10 Heavy Torpedos per tube

Complement:

3 Squadrons (including bombers)

 _Victory_ II-class Star Destroyer

The _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer's success as a escort to it's sister designs the _Venator_ , _Imperator_ and _Centurion_ , led to the commission of a second iteration of the _Victory_ that was simply named the _Victory_ II-class Star Destroyer. The main differences between the _Victory_ and _Victory_ II were in the speed and armament of the ships. While heavily armed, the Victory was equipped with underpowered engines, causing it to be the slowest of the first gen Star Destroyers. The _Victory_ II was designed with a larger number of engines that were both improved and consumed less power than the engines of her predecessor. The Concussion Missile tubes of the _Victory_ were replaced by heavy ion cannons for better broadside capabilities, which the _Victory_ was known to enter into due to the heavy armour equipped on the smallest of the SD line.

Length: 900 meters

Armament:

20 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

20 Turbolaser Batteries

4 turbolaser cannons per battery

10 Heavy Ion Cannons

10 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

2 squadrons (including bombers)

 _Venator_ II-class Star Destroyer

When it became apparent that the _Venator_ was under armed, even with a SPHAT artillery piece attached to the ventral hangar, a second iteration was ordered. The result was the _Venator_ II-class Star Destroyer. It combined the armament and size of the _Imperator_ -class with the _Venator_ -class' engines and hangar capacity, producing a battleship/carrier that could dominate any war zone, bar those with the UNSC's supercarriers, super heavy cruisers, and dreadnoughts in the fighting. The _Venator_ II also had the unique ability to carry an _Arquitens_ -class Heavy Frigate in it's ventral hangar.

Length: 1,625 meters

Armament:

8 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

4 turbolaser cannons per battery

6 Octuple Turbolaser Batteries

8 turbolaser cannons per battery

6 DBY-827 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

4 Ion Cannon Ball Turrets

4 ion cannons per ball turret

20 Quad Point-defense Laser Cannons

32 Assault Concussion Missile Launchers

16 assault concussion missiles per launcher

Complement:

33 fighter squadrons (including bombers)

 _Valiant_ -class Star Destroyer

The _Valiant_ was designed to supplement the _Venator_ II-class and _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyers and outclassed them in some ways, including carrying capacity. It was a battleship/carrier that was designed with a single bridge tower that resembled the _Venator_ -class bridge tower instead of the dual towers of the _Venator_. The _Valiant_ used the DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets of the _Venator_ due to the fact that they could adjust their power level in intensity, allowing the DBY to become either a point-defense turret if needed (depending on the skill of the gunners) or a heavy artillery or bombardment turret.

Length: 1,648 meters

Width: 588 meters

Height: 268 meters

Armaments:

22 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets

8 Medium dual turbolaser cannons

50 Point-defense laser cannons

8 Heavy proton torpedo tubes

32 torpedoes per tube

8 Tractor beam projectors

Complement:

33 squadrons & 8 fighters (including bombers)

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to check out Rise of the OSA! See you in the next one!**

 **Arisentactica over and out**


	5. Mando Cap Ships

**Mandalorian Capital Ships:**

While the _Centurion_ -class Star Destroyer was used mainly by the Mandalorians, they brought old designs out of the trash can and modernized them, creating new and improved versions that could rival the first generation Star Destroyer line.

 _ **Kandosii**_ **-class Battlecruiser:**

The _Kandosii_ -class was an old favorite of the Mandalorians from their raiding days, centuries prior. When they dug up the plans, the armament was that of a light cruiser for the modern day standard. This was unacceptable for the Mandalorians because it was such a fearsome ship in its prime. To remedy this problem, they turned it into a battlecruiser that was fully modernized and heavily armed.

Length: 1,360 meters

Armament:

20 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

4 Turbolaser Cannons per battery

40 Medium Turbolaser Batteries

2 Turbolaser Cannons per battery

15 Concussion Missile Launchers

20 Concussion Missiles per Launcher

45 Point-defense Laser Cannon Batteries

3 Laser Cannons per battery

Complement:

3 squadrons (including bombers)

 _ **Keldabe**_ **-class Battleship**

When it became apparent that the Mandalorians needed a real battleship, they went to the drawing board and came up with the rough designs of the _Keldabe_ -class. It was bigger and better armoured than the _Kandosii_ , but had a similar number of weapons. The only difference between the two ships was the _Keldabe_ was equipped with heavy turbolasers exclusively. The only flaw was that it didn't have the best point-defense system.

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament:

40 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

4 Turbolaser cannons per battery

20 Heavy Ion Cannon Batteries

3 Ion Cannons per battery

37 Dual Point-defense Laser Cannon Batteries

1 MAC Cannon

Capable of firing 600 ton shells

8 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

5 squadrons of fighters (including bombers)

* * *

 **A/N: And here are the Mandalorian capital ships that will be in the fic besides the** ** _Centurion_** **-class SD. Let me know if you guys want to see the UNSC ships that I'm upgrading for the fic! Review or PM to let me know!**


	6. Star Destroyer Refits

**Star Destroyer Refits:**

After the second generation of star destroyers came off the line, refits were devised for the older model Star Destroyer classes, namely the _Venator_ , and _Victory_ classes. These refits ranged from slight tweaks to total overhauls, far too many to list. Here are the more popular refits that came out.

 _ **Venator**_ **-class Battleship Overhaul**

Taking from the _Venator II_ , the battleship overhaul took the base _Venator_ and took everything up a notch. Size, armor, weapons, shields, even engines were overhauled or added to. The unique feature to this overhaul was it didn't force the hangars to shrink in size, leaving the hangar capacity the same as it was before.

Length: 1,438 meters

Armament:

14 DBY-827 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Batteries

28 Octuple Barbette Medium Turbolaser Batteries

30 Concussion Missile Launchers

20 missiles per launcher

4 Heavy Ion Cannon Ball Turrets

4 ion cannons per turret

14 Tractor Beam Projectors

Complement:

33.5 squadrons of fighters (including bombers)

 ** _Victory I_ -class Engine Overhaul**

With the engines of the _Victory II_ such a success, ship designers decided that the Victory I would be more successful if it had the engines of the Victory II.

Specs: Same as baseline _Victory I_ (found in Star Destroyers)

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short list, I'll probably add more later. I'm working on a surprise for the codex that will hopefully bring Star Wars Legends fans joy!**


End file.
